Not a single regret
by cocobobo10
Summary: A one shot of Natsu Dragneel.


As the train Haley and her team of mages were on neared the train station in Magnolia, Haley stretched.

"I wonder what kind of client it's going to be?" one of her teammates asked. Haley shrugged.

"Who knows? I just hope this mission will be easier than the last one," Haley said. Her teammates nodded. They all shuddered as they remembered the last mission. They had to go to a volcano to investigate the cave of a local demon that had been terrorizing a village at the base of the volcano. It turned out to be a very powerful demon that nearly killed the whole team. Luckily, though, some weird flying reptile looking animal flew in and distracted the demon long enough for the mages to gather their strength back up. The team was very grateful to the flying reptile, but the thing scared them enough to make them flee the scene. All of them except Haley. Haley looked out the window of the train as she vaguely remembered the conversation she had with the reptile.

"_Who, or what, are you?" Haley had whispered. She peered up at the large flying reptile with awe and fear all mixed together. _

"_You are not frightened of me?" the thing asked. _

"_Oh, don't mistake me. I'm plenty scared. It's just that, I would like to thank you for saving our lives," Haley said. The thing nodded. _

"_Tell me, what is your name?" the thing asked. Haley raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_I believe I'm the one who asked you the question first," she responded. The thing growled a little then sighed. _

"_Humans are such impatient creatures. I am the one called Igneel. I am a dragon that lives in this volcano," he answered._

"_Wow, a dragon! But I thought there were no such things," Haley muttered to herself._

"_Nonsense! There are many dragons in this world; it's just that we never show our faces to humans again. Now tell me, what is your name?" Igneel said, raising his head and looking down at Haley. _

"_I am called Haley. Haley Pandosa," Haley answered. Igneel nodded. _

"_Very well, Haley Pandosa. You are a mage, aren't you?" he asked. Haley nodded. _

"_Yeah, I'm a fire mage," Haley answered. _

"_I see. Are you familiar with a dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel?" Igneel asked. _

"_Natsu Dragneel? Hm," Haley said. She thought she heard of that name before. "Oh! Isn't he in Fairy Tail?" she asked. The dragon nodded. _

"_Yes, would you do me a favor? I wish to see how he is doing myself. I will give you this crystal ball that allows me to communicate with you and you alone. If you would please take it and go find Natsu and tell me how he is doing, then we can call ourselves even," Igneel said. Haley thought about the offer. She would never have an opportunity like this again! She finally had a reason to go to Magnolia and Fairy Tail to see Natsu Dragneel! Ever since he had first appeared in the weekly's sorcerer, she had had a tiny crush on him, and now she would have an excuse to meet him! Suddenly Haley blushed and rubbed the back of her head. _

"_Um, what if they ask why I am at Fairy Tail? Won't they be suspicious? I mean, I'm not part of their guild. I'm part of a different guild," Haley muttered. Igneel didn't respond for a long time. _

"_Speak to the master of your guild about our conversation here. If they understand your situation, they should give you a fake mission to go on that involves observing certain Fairy Tail members. Be sure to do more people than just Natsu so that people aren't suspicious of you. In fact, observe the other dragon slayer there as well. His name is Gazille and his dragon master has been worrying nonstop about him, although he won't admit it," Igneel said. Haley nodded as she followed the plan._

And there she was, sitting on a train heading for Magnolia on a fake mission that her guild master allowed her to go on with her team. Her master contacted Master Makarov who now knows the story but promised that he would not tell Natsu or anyone else. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding as they got off the train and headed for the famous guild, Fairy Tail.

When they opened the doors to Fairy Tail, suddenly everyone in the building stopped what they were doing and stared at Haley and her team. Whispers started to fly around as the air turned uncomfortable.

"Um, could you tell us where we could find Master Makarov?" Haley asked. A girl with long, red hair came up to them. She was wearing a metal armor on top and a blue skirt. There was no doubt about it; she was Erza, Titania Erza.

"He's by the bar," she said, pointing to a bar on the side of the guild. Haley looked to where she was pointing to see a short, old man sitting on the counter drinking a glass of beer.

"I see, thank you," Haley said. She was about to walk passed Erza when she placed her arm in the way and stopped Haley and her team from moving forward.

"Hold it, could you answer a question for me?" she said. Haley nodded and stared suspiciously at Erza. "Why are you here? Your guild is about 800 miles away from here, so why have you come all this way? Surely it is not just to speak to Master?"

"That's part of the reason we came here. The other is that we have a mission here in Magnolia," Haley's teammate answered. Erza didn't comment for a while. She glanced at them all suspiciously for a moment, but then lowered her arm.

"I see. Very well, carry on," she said, turning away from them and walking over to two boys who were making a lot of noise. They walked up to the Master.

"Hello, Master Makarov," Haley said.

"Hello, young miss. And who might you be?" he asked, his face slightly blushing from the beer and starting to get a nosebleed after he looked Haley up and down. Suddenly Haley felt a little self-conscious.

"Um, my name is Haley. We come from the guild called Gentile Seas. Our Master there said that he spoke to you about our mission?" Haley said. Master Makarov nodded.

"Yes, he did. Haley, why don't you sit down? I'll tell you all you need to know about the people you come to see," he said. Haley nodded.

"Who's he talking about, Haley?" one of her teammates asked.

"Is it that private, single person mission Master told us you were on when you came with us?" another asked. Haley nodded. "Okay, well, I guess we'll go mingle with the fairies then…" they walked off and did just that.

"So, you wish to know how Natsu and Gazille are doing, right?" he asked in a hushed tone. Haley nodded. "Very well." He began to briefly tell Haley of all the adventures Natsu had gone on. And every one of them made her crush on him grow bigger. Haley made sure to pay attention to every detail and about an hour and a half later, Makarov was finished with the tales of Natsu and Gazille.

"So, Natsu's doing all right? That's great news. I'm sure my client will be happy to hear that. And my other client will be glad to hear that Gazille is doing okay too," Haley said. Makarov nodded. Haley turned to look and try to find Natsu. Haley smiled as she saw Natsu start to fight with Gray Fullbuster, another person who appears on Sorcerer's weekly for his destructiveness. There was just something about Natsu that struck Haley's heart. Was it the way he talked? The way he always cared about his guild and treated them all like family, no matter how badly they treated each other? Or was it that cute smile of his that made Haley's heart melt every time she saw it?

Haley sighed.

_Who knows? All I know is that he is a very cute, sweet, and passionate guy who I would love to get to know better,_ Haley thought. Makarov nudged her in the side and Haley was shocked out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Haley asked.

"You know, if you like the guy, you should really tell him. Natsu's the kind of guy who doesn't get hints very well. So go and tell him how you feel, even if he doesn't know you," Master Makarov said. Haley blushed.

"What? There's no way I could do something like that! I mean, sure I think he's a really great guy, but I still barely know him!" Haley said. Suddenly Natsu hit Gray and sent him flying into the bar. Unfortunately, it was when Makarov was speaking about how Haley liked Natsu and she was pretty sure he overheard it.

Gray immediately stood up and walked over to Natsu, whispering something in his ear. However, Haley was too busy telling Makarov how she would never get the courage to tell Natsu how she felt that she didn't notice Natsu look at her and smile a little. Just as he was about to walk over to her, someone caught his attention, and missed his chance as Haley and her team had to leave for their team mission.

That night Haley and her team rested at an inn in a part of Magnolia that was near the guild. Haley had left her teammates in their rooms and climbed up to the roof with the crystal ball Igneel entrusted her with.

"Um, Igneel? Are you there?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I am here. What have you gathered on the two dragon slayers?" Igneel said, getting straight to the point. Haley sighed and went on to explain all the adventures Makarov had told her about. After a while, Igneel didn't respond and Haley was about to head back downstairs when he answered.

"Thank you. I appreciate what you have done and you can now consider us even. If you wouldn't mind keeping me updated on Natsu and Gazille, I would appreciate it," Igneel said. Haley nodded.

"Of course," Haley said. She then picked up the crystal ball and walked towards the exit of the roof. However, suddenly a figure landed before her. Or rather, two figures. One was a blue cat with wings and he had dropped off none other than Natsu. Haley unknowingly gasped. Natsu smiled at her.

"Hey Haley! I was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime! You know, just you and me!" Natsu said. Haley blushed.

_Huh? Isn't this a bit too fast? I mean, I just met him earlier today! And vice versa! _ Haley thought. But that didn't stop her from smiling.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she muttered, blushing like crazy but still managing a smile. Natsu gave her the smile that made her heart race every time she thought about it.

"Awesome!" he said.

After that time, Haley occasionally goes to Fairy Tail to visit Natsu. They go on dates whenever she is in town and she reports back to Igneel sometimes on how Natsu and Gazille are doing.

To this day, Haley can't say she's regretted one thing in her life. Especially when she swallowed her fears and stood before the all mighty fire dragon Igneel.

**HELLO! **

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT OF FAIRY TAIL FOR MY FRIEND, WHO IS OBVIOULSY CALLED HALEY.**

**I KNOW THAT IGNEEL AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTER'S ARE PROBABLY A BIT OOC, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

**I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING ONE SHOT'S **

**AND THIS IS MY FIRST ONE.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. IF IT TURNED OUT GOOD, I MIGHT CONSIDER**

**WRITING MORE.**


End file.
